Yes, it's Love
by AshyyBaby
Summary: Have you ever felt like your world was falling apart just because of something that only took mere seconds to happen? Have you ever felt like all of the breath in your lungs was swept away in a single blow yet no one even touched you? Katara knows.
1. Yes, It's Love

The day was hot, which I should've expected living in the Fire Nation. Sweat trickled down the back of my neck, even as I loitered in the shadows of the school building that Aang was attending. I decided that it would be a fun surprise to escort Aang home, not to mention a good excuse for a little alone time with him. Okay, yes, I admit it, I have a crush on the Avatar, but is that so wrong? ...Don't answer that. I mean, yeah, he's an all powerful being that is the world's last hope of survival and I am a simple watertribe peasent but...okay, the argument is clearly out of my favor. I sighed slowly. Wiping my hand across my forehead, I let my gaze drift over to the sun dial across the lot. 2:57. It was almost time. Another three minutes.

As I leaned my back against the stone walls of the school, I let my ears tune in to the class just inside. The words of the teacher speaking were hushed from the thick exterior of the building so I shifted myself, my ear firmly pressed to the stone's surface.

"Now class," came the muffled voice of a female teacher. "moving on to the Fire Nation's conquering of the Earth Kingdom. We will begin with the earth city of BaSingSe." I moved more toward the window at the side of the wall. Peering through, I let myself gasp softly. The class was _Aang's_ history class with Mrs. Kwan. I remember him saying something about her to me, Sokka, and Toph in the cave one night. She wasn't the cheeriest person around, apparently. I crouched down, just so my eyes were above the seal of the window and I watched and listened through the glass.  
"Pop quiz," she went on. "What year did General Iroh call off the invasion of the city, retreating like a coward?"

Though Iroh was an enemy to us for so long, the way Kwan was speaking about him made me feel a little...angry. It was so harsh, so cruel. Suddenly, a student's arm was raised. An arm that belonged to a boy with a headband and dark, shaggy hair. Aang.

"Kuzon?" said the woman, a ruler in her hand, gripping it's edge.

Aang - Kuzon - slowly stood. "Ma'am," he began slowly, "If General Iroh called off an entire invasion, it must've been for a good reason. Why does everyone talk so badly about his choice?"  
I couldn't believe Aang was being so bold. It made my heart race for I knew he could get in big trouble, but I'm so glad he was defending the man. But, by the way Mrs. Kwan's brow furrowed, I could tell she didn't feel the same way.

"It was dishonorable, a disgrace," she replied in a cold hiss. "He was a failure."

"That's not fair!" retaliated Aang. I could see his fists beginning to curl. I could understand why he was so touchy on this. Iroh had helped us a lot back in BaSingSe and was considered a traitor for it.

"Was it _fair_ for Iroh to retreat like a coward and let the Earth Kingdom stand, only adding on to the stress of our Fire Lord? Was it _fair_ for him to help the Avatar and betray his own home land. his neice, nephew, and brother? Iroh had his head up in the clouds and is a sorry excuse for a firebender."

I saw Aang's shoulders raise as he was about to state -- more like shout -- his reply when the final bell rang out through the school and the students began to flood out into the lot outside. I moved quickly from the window, my heart thundering in my chest as I approached the front doors of the building. Boys and girls all dressed alike surrounded me. A sea of firebenders, something I hated, but I had to adapt to. I had seen all these kids before, they came to our home in the cave for a dance party that 'Kuzon' had set up, so as I pushed through the crowd, several people piped up with a "Hey!" or "Hi!" which I just waved off. Then, there he was. Taller than yesterday, his hair a little longer as well. Aang grew so quickly before my eyes that I knew I wouldn't be able to recognize him soon. No, I'd always be able to recognize him. Especially those eyes. The ones comprable to the smokey sky or shadows beneath the clouds. They were hypnotic, to me anyways. And, deep inside, I always hoped that when he felt my lips press to his cheek or when he received my usual hugs, that he got the same butterflies I did.

It wasn't until a minute or so had passed that I realized I had stopped and was staring in the disguised Avatar's direction. I was about to raise up my hand and call out to him when a girl grabbed him by the shoulder. Aang turned facing a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Her smile was soft and toothy. I remembered her from the night of the dance party. She was the first one to dance with Aang. I didn't recall her name, but what I _did_ remember was the pang of jealousy that bubbled up in my stomach when their hands met and they began to dance.

"Hey, Kuzon, I thought it was really great of you to stick up for General Iroh like that. It was really brave," she said, linking her hands in front of her, a pink tinting her fair cheeks.

Aang's arm rose up as he scratched the back of his head, his fingers playing in his short hair, a sheepish grin on his lips. "Oh, thanks, On Ji, it was nothin'."

On Ji! So that was her name! I moved a bit closer, my feet feeling heavy, a tight knot in my throat as their voices became more clear.

"I, uhm -- I just wanted -- uhm," she stuttered, scooting closer slightly, her toes touching his. Aang seemed oblivious.

"What is it?" he asked blankly, curiousity in each blink of his eye.

"I -- uhh -- just wanted..to..give you -- uhm -- this." And just as quickly as it took my heart to stop and lodge itself in my throat, On Ji lunged forward,her lips connecting with Aang's. Slowly, everything became blurred. Hot, salty tears tumbled down my cheeks, leaving red streaks over the chestnut coloring. My breathing was ragged, coming in blubbering gasps. I couldn't do anything besides gape at the two, my eyes focused on their connected lips, making more and more tears flow like rivers from the lids of my eyes.

Aang's eyes were wide, shock striken. He abruptly pulled away, backing away with his hands up, as if he surrendered, shaking his head side to side. "Woah, On Ji, I --" he trailed off for he had taken sight of me. "Katara!" he cried, seeming rather horrified to find me standing there. I wish he hoped that I hadn't just seen what went on; heck _I_ wish that I hadn't just seen what went on.  
I couldn't speak. I didn't want him to look at me, see me crying, but I didn't want to look at him either. I just turned on the heel of my shoe and ran away, letting my tears pour down.

I don't know how far I ran but I just kept moving until my legs wouldn't push me any further. With soft sniffles and sighs I caught my breath, standing out on a cliff's ridged edge that stood over the choppy ocean. The wind had dragged dark, lumpy clouds into the pale blue sky over head. My hair whipped against my cheeks so I tucked it behind my ear, only to have it flutter back out in front of me. My bare belly was chilly so close to the water and kissed by the wind, goosebumps covering my arms, but my back was blanketed by my thick, dark hair that has become exceptionally long. The remaining tears that brimmed my lids I blinked away, letting them roll slowly down until I wiped them away and sniffed a final time.

As I stared out into the foggy distance, letting my mind hover on his face, on his warmth; his laugh, his smile, him, I swear, I could almost hear his voice just behind me.

"Katara?"

I looked up for I felt something curl around my palm. I whirled around and found myself nose to nose with the Avatar. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. My words kept coming in shrill squeaks; it was embarassing.

"Why did you run away?" he asked, squeezing my hand in his. He was trying to force his fingers through mine and it took all my strength to resist. After a moment, he gave up.

"Why did you kiss her?" I hissed in reply, new tears springing up in my eyes.

"I didn't kiss her!" he exclaimed. "She kissed me! Please, Katara! You've got to believe me!" My eyes drifted to his. They were pleading, just as his voice was.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I breathed, my voice just above whisper. I couldn't muster it any louder, I felt so lost, so confused, but things slowly began to clear, by and by.

"Of course I'm serious! I would never want to hurt you! I care about you too much for that!"

My eyes fluttered wide a moment. "Y-you do?" I stammered.

Aang's cheeks became noticably red, his eyes shifting away a moment. "Yes. I've always cared about you, ever since the day you've saved me from the iceburg. I would do anything to keep you safe, to see you smile. I would _die_ for you Katara. A-and the truth is..." as he paused, his head slowly turning so his eyes were locked with me, I held my breath, waiting.

_Just say it! _My mind commanded, my hand slowly finding a grip around his, nervous to the bone. _Please...Just say --_

"I love you."

Was I dreaming? Was this all for real?. He actually said it. I felt like I had died. My knees felt weak and I was falling.

"Katara!" he squeaked, catching me and holding me close to him, staring down with worried eyes. "Wake up, Katara! Say something!"

Yeah, I could've just replied and told him my feelings right then, but I know that wouldn't have been enough. I took his head by the temples and pulled his face to mine, kissing his lips lovingly. When we parted, my cheeks were blazing, but so were his.

"K-katara?" he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

A bright smile crossed his features as he eagerly kissed me again.

It was like a fairytale. It was so perfect, maybe a tad cliche, but I wouldn't have wished it for any other way. It was Aang and it was me, and that's all that mattered.


	2. Free Fallin'

As I sat here watching the bright glowing sun slowly settle into the horizon as night comes about I thought about all the things that have been happening lately. Everything was so...so...perfect. You may be thinking that I'm exaggerating on this, but I'm not -- not in the slightest.

Ever since Katara had confessed how she felt about me, nothing has gone wrong. Nothing. Everything was calm at school (besides the fact that Hide has tried to pummel me into the ground on many occasions for "locking lips" with On Ji -- which still makes my stomach churn), Sokka wasn't the least bit suspicious about me and Katara, and we both agreed that no one really needed to know anything until after I defeated the Fire Lord. Yep, everything was going great.

Slowly, my chin ducked itself downward, my eyes scanning over my new found lover. She was asleep; collapsed somewhere between my arms and my chest. A tender grin curved my lips as I found my fingers tangling into her long, dark hair, running through the wavy locks. Honestly, I found it wonderful how the two colors of our skin mixed so well -- minus the blue of my tattoos of course. Whenever we were holding hands, or when I ran my palms down her arms, or when my fingers twined themselves in her chocolate hair, the paleness always contrasted so well to her sunkissed skin and the dark ribbions of silk that tumbled over her shoulders.

Suddenly, the waterbender's frame twitched in my arms, then, Katara slowly began to stir.

"Mmnn," she groaned as she stretched her legs, then her arms, her bright eyes slowly opening, the lush lashes that framed the two crystal pools of a sky blue hue casting shadows on her tanned cheeks. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice a little groggy, but still so sweet and lovely, my heart melted anyway. As she put the base of her palms to her eyes and began to wipe their sleepy coat away, my hands rubbed from her elbow to her wrist and back again.

"You only dozed off, don't worry. It's just now after sun down," I explained, smiling down at her as she revealed her twinkling eyes to me again. My face flushed, the tingling heat of a blush rising up on my cheeks. She giggled, only making the crimson coloring flood all the way to my ears. Her hand cupped my cheek as her face neared mine, her lips slightly pursed, searching for my own. An eruption of butterflies broke out in my stomach. This would've been the third time we've kissed since we were secretly 'going together', but the thought of having a girl as beautiful, smart, graceful, and wonderful as Katara's lips connected with my own made my body break out with a cold sweat of anticipation.

My eyes shifted outward, back to the sea, only to find that night had completely fallen. Her lips never did touch mine. I placed my hand over hers, curling my fingers around her palm, gently prying the softness of her skin off of my cheek. "It's a long walk back," I said, reluctance dripping from the words. I wanted to airbend myself right over the cliff for just saying it! "Sokka will get worried, suspicious even; you know he doesn't like us taking walks."

The way Katara pulled back, I could tell she was disappointed (it shone in her eyes and made my stomach wrench with resentment), but she smiled faintly, sweetly, toward me, finding the humor I tried to put forth and nodded in agreement.

I airbended both of us to our feet, getting a gleeful giggle from my beau in result, making a toothy grin part my lips. I took her hand, lacing my fingers through hers and tugged her along as the paper lanterns of the street lit up in a warm, romantic gleam that reflected in the barrels of water outside of shops.

"Hotman. Hotman," I greeted to the men that passed me by, grinning still. Katara clamped her hand over her lips to hold in her laughter, which I found almost as cute as her blush, which was hard to come by -- believe me.

As we walked along, occasionally -- actually, it was every other minute -- I would pull Katara, or Katara would pull me, into small little alcoves along the street and we'd sneak kisses before continuing onward.

Just like everything else, the night was going perfectly, and we were nearly back home by now. I had pulled Katara to me to sneak another kiss when she screeched my name and threw both of our bodies to the ground, just as a beam of crimson light hit the ground, sending a barrage of dust and flames into the air. I wrapped my arms around the waterbender protectively, tucking her head to my chest as I looked up to the surrounding cliffs. The moon glinted off of something metalic, making it shine. My eyes flew open as a nother raidant beam shot down at us, and that comfirmed it; Combustion Man -- or what Sokka called him: Sparky-Boom-Boom-Man.

I bent a large air dome around us, grabbed Katara's hand and ran as fast as I could, tugging her along with me. The ground shook as the man leapt from a cliff and landed solidly on the ground, booming sounds erupting with each heavy stride he took as he chased after us. Why was this happening? Why now? On the most perfect of nights? And so close to home! What if he already got Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo? I shuddered at the thought, shaking my head, throwing it out of my brain and continuing to run.

As my chest began to burn, I got an idea. From my pocket, I retrieved a white, wooden flute, in the shape of my best buddy -- Appa. I sucked in as much air as my swollen lungs would hold and blew into the bison whistle, letting it give it's soft, high-pitched squeal, one too high for a human's ears. I stared at the sky . . . Nothing but stars.

No.

No.

NO!

If we didn't fly out of here, me and Katara would be done for! I couldn't let this happen! I just couldn't!

I glanced over my shoulder at Katara. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight as she held back tears. A pang of guilt struck my heart. She was so brave; even when face to face with death, scared out of her mind, too, I'm sure, she didn't cry. It was no wonder I loved her so much, she was so strong.

I pulled us behind a large group of boulders, hoping to shelter us for at least a moment. As soon as we were sheltered, I pulled her into my arms, not even bothering to catch my breath first. She was more important than oxygen to my brain. She burried her face into the nook between my neck and my shoulder, and that's when I felt her tears begin to roll from her eyes. The warm, brackish water driped against the skin of my neck. I hushed her so and smoothed down her curly hair.

"Don't cry, Katara, please," I begged in a hoarse whisper. If she cried, then I'd cry too. And I had to be the strong one now.

"Oh, Aang!" she gasped, wiping her eyes dry. "I'm so scared."

"Shhh!" I interrupted, rocking our torsos to and fro.

"What if we don't make it out of here? What if he gets us, Aang!? What if we di--mmph!"

She was silenced as my lips crashed into hers in our deepest kiss so far. Our lips passionately caressed one another, leaving small smacking sounds as they parted then collided again and again. Then, finally, we both pulled back. My hand was at her cheek as I stared deep down into her crystalline eyes.

"Don't talk like that!" I demanded softly, tucking hair from her temple behind her ear. She stared back at me before leaning inward and pressing another small kiss to my own lips.

"I love you, Aang," she murmured as she pulled back, a blush coloring her already tanned cheeks.

The words sent the butterflies from my stomach fluttering into my heart, making it skip a beat or six. "I . . . I love you too," I said with my toothiest grin, pulling her to my chest for a great bear hug. She gave a breathy, but quiet, laugh and hugged me back.

Suddenly, the world around us began to shake. He was close! We weird the whizz of another shot and now a new sound, but one still so very familiar; the low groan of a sky bison.

"Appa!" I cried, pulling Katara into my arms and leaping out of the rock formations.

There was my bison, being shot at by the Combustion Man. He dodged this way and that and gave another groan when he saw me and Katara approaching. With furrowed brows, I lifted Katara into a bridal style hold and airbended myself up to my bison. We landed heavily against the saddle.

The waterbender threw her arms around her brother, Toph's hand on her shoulder as I leapt for the reigns.

With a crack of the leather rope, I shouted, "Yip, yip!" and we were off, soaring through the clouds.

I knew Combustion Man had no chance of catching us now -- no, no way -- but my heart was still pounding against my ribs.

We smoothly sailed through the skies for about an hour when Sokka leaned over the horn of the saddle.

"Hey, where are we going?" he asked softly. There weren't many places we _could _go. Almost the entire world was taken over by the Fire Nation!

I chewed my lip as I thought. "We'll fly out to the coast of the Fire Nation, around the cliffs," replied I as I settled into Appa's thick fur. The warrior boy shrugged and slinked back into the saddle with Toph and his sister.

Slowly, the minutes ticked by. I tried to settle into a soft sleep, letting the wind carry me down into my dreams, but the only thing the wind was doing was irritating me so, flicking the shaggy locks of my hair into my eyes, tickling my brow and itching my forehead! Ugh! No wonder we monks shave so often! This stuff is annoying! As my fingers violently scratched at my scalp, I grumbled, "How does Katara live with this stuff!?"

"Well, that's why I usually keep it tied up."

The voice made me jump, even though it was Katara's sweet, soft melody of a voice. I turned slowly, seeing her angelic face framed with her luscious and dark hair. A dreamy smile graced my lips. I must've looked like a total doofus, I hope she didn't notice. As Katara crawled over the horn of the saddle, she continued to speak, watching her feet as she movied slowly, cautiously. "But, what I really don't get, is how Toph can stand all that hair. And it's hanging in her face all the time! Talk about annoyin--eep!"

The squeak of the waterbender made my eyes flutter wide. All time seemed to slow down as I watched her slip from the bison's head. Her shriek shattered the silence of my horrified mind. I snatched my staff and dove after Katara, my hand craned out to her. Slowly, shakily, our fingers interlaced. I pulled myself down to her and wrapped my arms snuggly around her.

I could hear Sokka's distant cries of his sister's name.

"Aang!" Katara breathed shakily into my ear as we barreled down through the air. I snapped open my glider.

"Hold on tight!" I ordered, holding her with one arm and angling my glider upward. We caught a good sized wind sheer that carried us upward. I had just began to sigh with relief when a sudden weight of fatigue crashed over me. I . . . I didn't have the energy to bend anymore.

"K-katara! I . . . I can't . . ." I gasped as my hand slipped from the glider, and let us drop back into the open air.

"No! Aang! Please! Wake up, Aang!" I heard her begging. "Aang! AANG!"

I couldn't keep my eyes open. I knew it. This was the end wasn't it? I took Katara's cheek into my hand and pulled her lips to mine, letting our soft lips crash into one another for what was to be our most passionate kiss goodbye.


	3. Half Life

I was lost in a sea of dark. Every single way I turned led to nothing, nothing more the black emptiness…as far as I could see, anyway. I tried to move, to run, to scream for help-- to scream for Aang, my beloved, for whom I was afraid was trapped with me. When I strained to inch my way in any direction, my body froze, as if someone was holding me there, my feet weighed down by lead and my arms heavy with the restraint of chains. It was so similar to that of blood bending, something I never, ever, wanted to experience again.

Tears had begun to spill over the lids of my eyes.

I wanted out of here! I wanted out now!

Suddenly, the air to my throat stopped flowing. I couldn't breathe! I was breaking down into a panic. I tried to scream for Aang again, but the sound dissipated before it left my lips, the cries of help and alarm dissolving on my tongue. This place was so frightening. I had no idea what to do. What if Aang was lost here with me? . . .

What if we weren't lost at all?

What if this wasn't just some realm of nothingness, of lost, of emptiness, of oppression?

What if this wasn't a place at all?

What if we were . . .

dead?

No! No! It couldn't be! The tears that rolled from my cheeks sped up, stinging my eyes and making small pools at my feet. What was happening? I didn't want to die! And I definitely didn't want Aang to be sharing this fate with me. No matter where I looked or turned, I didn't see him. He must've survived. Oh, I was so glad we shared that final kiss! I was so glad that he held me as we fell to the ground. I was so glad that he loved me too. He was worth dying for.

Slowly, as the darkness fogged my mind and numbed my fingers to my toes, my eyes fell heavy. Maybe it wasn't so bad to die. I just wished I could've been with Aang a little longer.  
Suddenly, a drop of water splattered onto my cheek. Then another. Small little droplets of water were fluttering down onto my face. Could it rain in this darkness? …in this world that I was lost to? I forced my eyes upward and saw a radiant, white, shining light, hovering over my body like a spotlight of some sort.

And that's when I heard the echoes.

"Katara! Katara, please! Oh, say something, Katara! Say anything! PLEASE!"  
Aang! It was Aang's voice! He was calling for me! I tried to shout, but only got the same results as before. What was I going to do?! What if Aang didn't find me?! What if I never escaped this place?

I was so much more scared now. As I slowly curled into myself, listening to Aang's distant pleas, an odd feeling came over me. My heavy, red, puffy eyes opened to find myself ascending from the floor, rising up, up, up into the blinding light that had shone down upon me, and, the next thing I knew, I was staring into a beam of sunlight that glared down through the trees.

There was a sobbing sound very close by. Lifting my head slowly, I saw Aang's head pressed into my collarbone, whimpering my name softly.

I couldn't help but smile. I was okay. I was alive! And Aang brought me through.  
"Oh, Aang!" I breathed, sitting up, prying him up with me and keeping his body pressed to mine in a tight embrace. When I pulled back to see his face, he was wide eyed and pale. All of the color, even the blue of his arrow, drained from his complexion. But, by and by, a smile stretched over his lips, the tears in his eyes slowing and soon coming to a stop.  
"Katara! You're okay!" he chirped, grabbing my head, his fingers knotting into my hair and pulling me into a deep, loving kiss.

This was a new sort of kiss. When Aang pulled me to him, I was trying to pull in a gasp of breath, so when his lips caught mine, they were parted, but Aang didn't seem to notice. But I sure did, not that I didn't like it or anything; I was just blushing so hard that I couldn't really concentrate on the kissing. But as I settled more into the kiss, I noticed that the angle of Aang's mouth had mimicked mine, his lips slightly parted as well, soft puffs of his warm breath hitting my teeth. When we both pulled back, our mouths made this small smacking sound. We were both pink in the face which made us laugh.

His hand found mine as I asked, "W-what happened?"

Aang shifted his eyes away and let out a soft sigh before he told the tale. "Well, you remember us falling?"

I nodded. Of course I remembered, how could I forget; even if I had fallen unconscious?  
"Well," he continued softly as he stroked my hand with his thumb. "I had nearly passed out, but your voice kept me going. Just before we hit the ground, I bent the biggest air current I could to cushion our fall. We both blacked out, but I woke up a few hours before you had."  
So that was it. Aang had saved us both. I was alive because of him. Not that that was very unusual, but it was still pretty miraculous

"Hey! Katara! Please! Don't..."

As I stared at him, his face became blurred and my cheeks grew warm. At first, I thought I was passing out again, but that's when I felt the rivers of tears running from my eyes, streaking my cheeks. He pulled me to him, my face resting into the skin of his shoulder. My arms found his torso and kept me close. I could feel his gentle touch in my hair. He was brushing through it, patting it down and whispering sweet nothings into my ear, making a smile twitch up onto my face. It flickered up like firelight, just out of nowhere, or was it always there? I wasn't really sure; all I knew was that whatever I was feeling, Aang could brighten my mood…like my own personal ray of sunshine.

"You know that you don't have to be so brave all the time," he breathed into my ear as he kissed my temple, trying his hardest to get my tears to slow. Look, they weren't tears of sadness, not of joy either. I just felt like crying for some reason. Maybe it was my gratefulness for Aang rescuing me or saving our lives. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was still with him, here, tucked so neatly away in his arms. I honestly couldn't tell.

"I know," I replied, wiping my eyes. "But . . . I'm just so used to it: being strong for Sokka and GranGran, and you, too. I don't want to seem like a defenseless little girl." My tone was of utmost seriousness, but my eyes were shyly adverted away, and yet, Aang caught himself in a fit of chuckles.

I looked at him, puzzlement swirling in my eyes.

He brushed the remaining water from beneath my sockets with his thumb, his eyes half lidded, smiling. "Trust me, Katara," he murmured, burying his nose deep into the locks of my hair and inhaling slowly. "You don't need to prove how strong you are to anyone, especially me."

My lips parted to speak, but words were hesitant. I just...couldn't think of anything to say. He was right, I had nothing to prove...but, still, I couldn't help it. I mean, Aang, he was just so...ugh! strong, and brave, and loving, and bright, and bubbly, and everything that I tried so very hard to be.

My teeth clamped down on my bottom lip and chewed. He was watching my expression change, and he knew what I was thinking. He knew that my mind was blank, that I had no come-backs. That made him grin a cocky, smug, and seductive grin.  
It just wasn't fair.

My lip pouted out as words finally struck me.

"I know," I grumbled and he put his arms around me with a breathy chuckle.

"I love you, Katara."

And now, just hearing him say that, it just proved to me that being strong right now...well, it just wasn't necessary. I melted, along with my heart, into his arms. My head slumped against his shoulder and I folded into his arms, nestled against his chest. "I love you too," I said. "so much."

He gave me a warm, slight grin, and gently caressed my hair. It was just the littlest things he did that made butterflies surge all through. Ugh! Just listen to me! I sounded like a little school girl in love! Well...I didn't know about the little school girl part, but the rest was totally accurate.

I opened my mouth to speak again, only to have Aang's dusty, brackish finger to press to my lips, keeping them pinned together. He flashed me a flirtatiously disapproving smile, his eyes full of warmth, laughter -- the components that I fell head over heels for -- and just shook his head.

"Shhh," he hushed as he held me, rocking me gently in his arms like the calm roll of the tide, another small mannerism I don't think I could ever live without. It was just what I needed. I obliged to his…well, 'command', remaining silent as the time rolled by, the trauma draining from our senses.

To be quite honest, I'm not really sure what happened next. I guess I must've fallen asleep because, the next thing I knew, it was dark. I awoke slowly, stretching my muscles at about the same rate, blinking against the bright dance of a fire at my side. That must've been why I hadn't felt cold, why I hadn't noticed Aang's embrace had been removed. This alarmed me. I sat up with a start, looking this way then that, lucky that I hadn't given myself whiplash.

He was no where to be seen.

I jumped to my feet, nearly falling back on my heels shortly afterward, my head spinning with vertigo. Leveling myself against a tree, I tried to settle my fluttering pulse. Fear was taking over me. Where was Aang? Had he been taken? Did we land in Fire Nation territory? This couldn't be happening.

With burning lungs, I inhaled. "Aang!" I shouted, swiveling around on my heels. Nothing. All I saw was darkness. As I prepared another sharp breath, I felt a scratchy touch upon my shoulder.

My legs began to buckle; I could feel myself growing weak.

"Katara!" a voiced yelled. His voice. My love. His strong arms were around me, holding me up. He stared down at me, worried as can be.

"It's just me, Katara! Don't be scared!"

Tears stung my eyes. Slipping from his grasp and dropping to my knees, my hand over my mouth, I began to cry. I was so embarrassed! Why couldn't I keep my composure? Up until now, Aang always seemed so proud of how strong I was; and up until now, I believed it myself. Everything Sokka had scolded me about was true. I'm just a little girl. I should obey people instead of fight them. But...I don't know what's wrong with me, why I can't just settle down and do that. Suddenly, Dad's voice ran through my head. It was a distant statement, something I hadn't heard in years, but, yet, still remembered clearly, "She's a stubborn one. Just like her mother."

My quivering lips smoothed into a smile. Just like my mother. That's why I fought -- to be like her.

"Katara!" Aang was shrieking, shaking my shoulders. He looked concerned, terrified, actually. My vision was blurred from the hot, salty tears dripping from my lashes. I wiped my eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice much softer now. He was trying to relax me; I could tell by the way his tone caressed me, just as his hands trailing up and down my arms were.  
I nodded then lifted my wrist. "I think I burned myself on the fire when I fell," said I, flexing my pink, glossy wound.

He eyed it carefully.

"Hold still," he instructed. I obeyed, deciding that, though I may be hard-headed, I was still controllable.

Aang was gentle with my wrist, which didn't really surprise me. He was true to his element; when he speaks, it's fluent like a breeze; when he's angry, he can be rough like a gale; when he holds me, his fingers are like sweet, warm, soft breezes. I'd love to describe how he kisses, but that's a secret kept for me…not that I could find the words, anyhow.

Bending water up, he hovered it over my throbbing arm. "Ready?"

I nodded, and he did the same. Then, he set to work.

I had only had to heal myself a handful of times, so I wasn't as used to it as others may have been, but Aang worked slowly, skillfully, so it was bearable.

When I sucked in my breath with a grimace, he rested his temple on my shoulder and whispered hushing words into my neck. Afraid I might recoil despite his assurances, he tried to make everything as painless as possible. Just the thought of him caring so much about me melted the pain away.

Soon, it was over. My skin was revived to normal. I turned my wrist once over, then, again before throwing myself onto him, pecking kisses all about his face. Aang beamed, laughed, and secured me by the waist. He wouldn't let up.

"Aang!" I squeaked when he began to tickle at my sides.

His grip remained.

"Sorry, Katara," he cooed, grinning coyly, "but you put yourself into this position." And his fingers continued to play.

I threshed and wiggled until we both fell over. We were facing each other, our noses touching, our bodies laying side by side on the cool earth. Our eyes were locked, sparks flying between our heated gazes. My heart was fluttering out of control beneath the cage of my ribs. All the while, time seemed to slow.

And then, I said the most peculiar thing.

"Aang," came the flowing words, my arms snaking up around his neck, "make love to me."  
The boy merely stared a moment, then, he furrowed his thin eyebrows. He sat up and leered at me, trying to read my expression, his eyes full of questions.  
With pursed lips, he breathed a puzzled, "Do...what?"

I looked straight back at him, shocked that I could still look him in the eye. I could feel color rushing into my face. My mouth opened and closed mechanically, but for the longest time, I couldn't find words.

At last, I muttered a sheepish, "W-wouldn't you want...to?"

My love, the Avatar, quirked his head and shifted his eyes. Back and forth, back and forth; like brownish-gray ping-pong balls. I noticed him starting to blush.

"Listen," he began, and I felt my heart lurch into my throat. "I know this sounds dumb...but..." he swallowed several times, squeezed his eyes shut, and confessed it all. "I've heard a lot of people say that but... Ihavenoideawhatitmeans."

The rush of words at the end made my mind spin. Secretly, though, I was relieved. Not knowing was better than not wanting.

Aang was looking away, obviously ashamed of himself. "You must think I'm such a stupid little kid."

To what I'm sure was Aang's amazement, I didn't laugh. Oh, no, on the contrary, I was rather confused.

"You...don't know how to make love?" There was a pause, then, Aang shook his head, his hair swaying back and forth over his eyes. I flashed him half a smile.

"Nope," Aang clarified, popping the sound of the, 'P,' for emphasis, shaking his head onward. "Whenever I asked Gyatso about it, he always told me that the new children were brought by the great bison named, 'Stork,'" He nodded to confirm his explanation and, then, continued. "and, up until Hope was born while crossing Serpent's Pass, that's what I've always believed."  
I couldn't believe it! He was so clueless! But that naive little smile on his face only made me love his innocence just as much as I loved the rest of him. But, what shocked me more than all of that was the words he muttered next.

"But, Katara...would you...would...uhm..."

When I looked into his smoky eyes, they were turned away, the firelight illuminating the pink in his cheeks.

"Would you...show me?" he finally choked, meeting my gaze.

If my eyes had gone any wider, they would have fallen from their sockets, right there into the dirt. Show him, as in...have sex with him? Well -- make love, in our case. I loved Aang, more than he would ever understand. But if he wasn't ready, and he was just curious...there was no way.

"Aang...I...you...you want me t-...I just...uhm..."

But then his porcelain hands found my own. The warmth of his skin made a shiver rush through my arms. He was smiling now. It was like he could read my thoughts. And well, that was just as embarrassing as anything else. My cheeks were so hot, I thought I might have just broken out into a fever for what had happened next; after taking my steady hands to his, he led them to the side of his neck where he held them there a second longer than he needed to. Then, he took hold of my waist and went in for a kiss that literally took my breath away. It was just like any other kiss -- it made me melt the same way, my heart flutter the same old way, and make a certain _zap _sizzle through my veins. But what was so different about this kiss was that new sparks, unbelievable sparks were starting to ignite.


	4. I Caught Fire

Everyone knows the average rush of hormones a guy gets from a single kiss from his dream girl, but unless you've ever kissed Katara, you'll never know exactly what I mean when I describe it. And, trust me, now that she's with me, you'll never get the chance.

When our lips connect, it's like lightning; when her hands travel up my arms and around the nape of my neck, draping onto my shoulders, clutching to thin fabric, her fingers pleading for it to be removed, it's like growing pains aching my every joint to sweep her up into my arms.  
But how do I know all of these feelings? I'm just a child. It's so pathetic -- I am honestly so surprised that she has the patience to put up with me. It knots my stomach to think of how silly all of my logic about...certain things was, but none of that mattered -- not now, not during this.

She had agreed; she would make love to me.

"Oh, Katara," I breathed as her hands made their way down the length of my spine. Suddenly, I felt heat rise on her cheeks. She must have been just as nervous as I was! And thank the spirits for that! But, what made my own cheeks illuminate, despite the firelight, was the little groan I had just released; she had barely touched me, but the surges were incredible! It made me shudder with a slight anticipation. I had heard rumors about some of the things intercourse made you feel; most from Sokka. Oh, he could jabber on about the subject for hours, but I doubt he's ever had the guts to touch Suki the way I was touching Katara.

At last, _he _would be the one blinking in utter astonishment as I spun a yarn about how curious fingers danced around waists, clutched at hips, and scurried over tattered fabric. Yes, his cheeks would blaze with envy...or possibly rage. After all, this was his baby sister.

But, despite that, my hands began to wander over the small of her back, up sides, scurrying over tattered clothing. And to my pleasant surprise, _she _was the one to cry out this time. It was just the tiniest of sounds, but still...it gave me feelings I could not describe, and yet, they felt so familiar…but how?

It wasn't until our lips had connected that the revelation settled on the back of my brain. I had so many past lives to thank for seeming experienced; I mean, just look at Roku. He fell hard in love, just like I did, then got married and had children and grandchildren!

This gave me the confidence boost I needed.

The small gasp my waterbending beloved allowed to squeak from her vocal chords when I swept her up into my arms, pressing her back to the body of a tree, was so...alluring. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist, pulling and holding her to my chest. And, after what seemed an eternity of looking into each other's eyes, fireworks playing in the deep reflecting pools, the kissing resumed.

Two kids madly in love, fingers tangled in hair, tongues pushing past gums. Oh, the shivers were incredible! And the way Katara arched into me when are tongues danced and swirled gave a sensation all its own. The kiss was heated, making the fire seem totally useless. There was nothing else in the world I needed besides Katara. Here. Now. Forever.

The fight for dominance was a surprising one. I mean, I totally loved it -- it was amazing! -- but I just couldn't believe it was happening, you know? …like it was all too perfect. I could see Katara was wanting to take control. This was my time, though! I was going to be strong and controlling, even if the only time I seemed to take the reigns with things was when flying Appa.

Ha! 'Flying Appa!' I crack myself up! Who says Sokka is the only one who came up with witty banter? _I'll have to remember that one._

It was just after that thought that I noticed that nothing caressed my lips but the air before my nose. Here, I presently fluttered open my eyes, finding Katara pulling away, her cheek turned, pressed against the bark of the tree.

"What?" I asked, my voice suddenly coming in quick breaths, slightly frantic, too, I guess. "What's wrong, Katara?"

Her eyes fell toward the dirt. Teeth came down to clamp on her bottom lip as a blush as red as fire lilies played on her cheeks. "This is all new to me too, Aang. You don't have to laugh..."

Oh! That was all? Oh, phew. That was nothing. But, still, there was no way I could answer to that. What was there really to say?

Katara must have looked to me for something and not found quite what she wanted for she gave a small flicker of a scowl and struggled to get away from me, out of my arms, and away from the tree.

"Wait! Katara! Just...just wait," I said, putting my hand to her cheek, try to calm her. "I'm sorry," I went on to say, hoping to calm her nerves. "I guess...Well...I was just getting too excited. I couldn't control it." Here was where I put a kiss to her cheek, then put my forehead against hers. She was so warm, the dim firelight reflecting off of her tanned skin. Who in the world is as lucky as me?

"You're beautiful," I breathed, adverting my eyes bashfully. Even still I could see the smile that snuck to her features. It was just as adorable as the rest of her...well, the rest that could be classified, anyway. There were some angles of Katara -- well, _curves _really, that I wouldn't call "cute" or "adorable". Not so much. Those were the parts that made the boyish hormones I had so long tried to hide bubble up from beneath the surface, aching at my longing fingers.

And that was when our lips came together again, and, almost immediately, our tongues were at it again. Wrestling, tapping, flicking, dancing, swirling, all while zaps of lightning shot through my stomach and zoomed up, down, through, and around my...everything!

We had the smoothest of patterns going. Whenever the need for air came, she'd pull away slowly, a single hand tangling in my hair as I seamlessly moved from her lips to the side of her neck, my face lost in wild curls. The soft sounds she gave only gave me the urge to nip and suckle lovingly at the skin.

"Ahh! Aang!" she breathed, her back arching off of the tree, curving her abdomen into my own. I couldn't hide my smirk. That was just too hard.

Speaking of hard...

All of Katara's reactions were amazing -- giving me feelings I never knew I could experience. I had to have more. It may have been selfish but...I couldn't help it! I wanted her. I _needed _her. So, my lips began to descend, slowly, steadily, down to her exposed collarbone. The bulge of bone beneath her heated skin was caught between my lips, and just as much as I enjoyed doing it, my beloved seemed to be enjoying it tenfold! Her breathing huffed out of pattern here and there -- her body jolting and shivering beneath my lips. Oh, how I loved it! Oh, how it egged me onward.

I continued down to the top of her chest. Each inch I covered was an extra squeeze in my hair from her delicate fingers. But, soon, my lips met with nothing more than ruby fabric, itchy against my nose.

No! This couldn't be where her skin stopped. It all seemed too soon. A pleading hand came up, giving small tugs at her shirt. But...it was no use. The shirt was snug where it lay draped over her skin. A great sigh heaved from my lips, heating the skin of her collar.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my chest, pushing me back. My eyes batted quickly.

"Katara? What is it?" I asked, taking hold of her wrists, my heartbeat going frantic; what had I done wrong now!? Oh, man, this wasn't going very well at all...

But the waterbender didn't breathe a word. She just shook away my hands, put a hushing finger to my lips then redrew her limbs close to her.

Everything went into slow motion from here; her fingers curled around the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up, exposing ribs, then the white of her chest bindings.

"Agh! K-katara!" I breathed, my cheeks hot, burning me like the sun, my lungs deflating like balloons. I had scrambled and squirmed a bit, falling hard onto my back with an "Oof!".

But, Katara didn't seem to mind. She merely rang out an angelic giggle before pushing herself away from the tree and over me. She hovered on her hands and knees before lowering herself to my chest, her lips at my neck. I know I've ranted on and on about how well she fit against my chest, molded beneath my arms, but this was ridiculous! Her every curve, every crevasse, was shaped to match my own. Chest to chest, her torso dipping over my abdomen, her hips placed on mine, shaped perfectly between my thighs. It made a strange sensation sizzle all the way through me, bundling in the most embarrassing of places.

I squirmed a tad, fighting the urge to give a yank at my trousers -- knowing it would look ridiculous; but I couldn't stand it! They felt so...tight now.

"Ahh," I sighed, feeling the tinge of her teeth grinding against my hidden skin. It wasn't painful, but being as nurturing as Katara was, she began to kiss the same spot, which only multiplied the feelings.

I tossed and I turned, each moment seeming to last a lifetime when the shivers surged; but when they ended, they seemed only so short.

Before I knew it, I felt hands tugging at my own clothing, trying to reveal the pale skin of my chest. With tickled pink cheeks, I sat up, forcing Katara to angle herself as well, then pried away clothing, tossing it aside, like they were nothing, before taking my place in the dominance game. I overturned both of our bodies, keeping a hand on the ground, pushing up, keeping enough weight off of her to avoid hurting her. Brown, lanky arms wrapped about my torso, and, to my own pleasant surprise, so did her legs. My body hugged her every curve, hormones pleading for their every boyish desire to be granted. But I would take it slow, for I know that is what she would want. This was about love, not about lust.

To not bore you with overbearing details, I'll make it short and sweet. Kissing continued from there; all the while, curious fingers played and danced around the newly exposed skin. Soon more barriers that had draped over legs and such were being pulled away and discarded to the side. Finally, there were no barriers left between us but the briefs around my hips and her ivory bindings.

A slow, shaky breath emitted itself from my throat. A nervous hand came to her back, where the cotton bandaging ended. Then, my eyes locked with hers.

"Is it...erm..." I trailed off, looking away. Words were so slippery, sometimes.

But, she only laughed. This was all so easier. Wasn't she nervous at all!? Well...maybe it was love. Yes, we were so comfortable with each other -- there was nothing to fear.

"Yes, Aang," she said, kissing the corner of my mouth another time. "Go ahead."

So, with furrowed, determined brows, I continued on, unlatching the binding, and allowing it to unfurl around her, sliding off of her shoulder blades, bundling on the ground.

There it was; Katara's naked chest, just...out there! In the open!

For the longest time, all I could do was stare, and when that grew awkward, I kept adverting my gaze elsewhere. Of course, taking teensy peeks every so often. Finally, after what had seemed an eternity of exhaling quite heavily, I looked my lover back in the eyes, but, only to catch her whites, not the blue that pierced the canvas. She was looking away, almost as if mortified. A smile came to me, as strange as it seemed, but it did. She was so nervous, so shy. It was a side I had never really gotten a chance to get to know, but I still loved it just as much as any other.

This is where I went in for a kiss, turning her face gently with a palm, locking the moist flesh together, and forcing my tongue past her gums. The way she tangled her fingers in my hair, I knew it was what she wanted. It was all going exactly how I had sort of been planning it in the back of my mind.

But then something happened that I wasn't quite expecting; Katara's warm, boney fingers hand snuck their way past my ribs, past the peeks of my hip bones, down my abdomen, and into the crotch of my briefs.

"Gah!" I gasped, releasing her lips from my own, letting out the most violent of shudders. Her touch was electric; now driving me crazy in ways I would have only been able to fantasize about. I was now perched in a hunch over her, panting slightly, my hands in fists in the dirt, still shaking slightly. And now her hand had halted, just sitting still, hidden behind the underwear.

No. She couldn't stop. Not before she even...

"Oh, Katara," I huffed between inevitable trembles.

She stared at me, her eyes wide, curious, full of questions. "W-what, Aang? What?"

I could feel her jolt slightly beneath me as my hand snapped out, taking hold of her extended wrist.

"_T-touch me._"

It took her a moment to process what I had said; I could see it in each bat of her eyes, but slowly, she nodded. With the help and guidance of my own hand, her fingers curled around the hardened length of my...most secret place. It made me give a slight squirm before hiccupping slightly and gripping tighter, my fist twitching, and remember, this was all before she even began to move…but, boy, when she did, rockets took flight through my skull, flashing fireworks behind my lids.

Suddenly, I was very aware that my breathing was quite loud and ragged. These feelings were something that no words could describe. And yet...I was feeling, well, guilty!

No, not because that it was wrong; no, not because we were too young…none of that -- but because I knew, while this strange euphoria was pumping all through me, Katara was just laying there, limp on the dirt, working for me.

No, that's not how it was going to go; if I were to feel something, she was going to receive the same amount of treatment.

At first, my lips parted to ask for permission, only to remember that she hadn't asked me first, and the surprise was quite lovely. So, knowing that I must've look like a complete fool, I just let a breathy groan strangle itself behind my teeth before allowing my chest to plummet and take its rightful place cramped against hers.

Finally, my hand released her wrist, allowing her to roam and grope freely, her rhythm becoming somewhat more enjoyable than the own I had set up for myself. But now, my fingers were dragging up over the ridges of her ribs, molding over her breast. It was warm, soft, and yet firm. A blush came to my cheeks.

Yes, that's what I should totally be thinking about right now: adjectives. I shook my thoughts clean, pleased to her hear let out the smallest of squeals. Oh, if she liked that, it was only the beginning.

Lips traveled lower, hands gripped tighter, traveling further, bodies moved together, sweat trickling, heat gathering, the best experience of my life! And finally...it was time.

My body was perched slightly over hers, pelvises touching, her legs around my back, her hands on my shoulders, our eyes shining into each other…and then she said the thing that made my heart twist and swell in all sorts of ways.

"I love you and I trust you," she whispered, cracking the faintest of smiles.

Tears could have come to my eyes right then if it wasn't such a moment-ruiner. I grinned back, leaning close and kissing her ear. "I love you too, Katara," I breathed, giving her sides a loving grasp. "With all my heart."

This was where she took my face into a hand, guiding my lips to her, all as she bucked her hips up slowly, coaxing me down.

For the longest time, it seemed as though I wasn't breathing. And then -- it happened!

Everything moved slowly, blurred and hazy. It felt like I was dreaming, this new sort of feeling fogging around me, lingering and molding around my every cell. The one and only thing that snapped me out of this seemingly endless trance was the softest, roughest, most arousing noise I had ever heard Katara utter.

Her back had curved into a lovely arch, one I loved running my hand all through and over, her hands clutching to my shoulders.

My name was on her tongue, breathed out with nearly ever pant she made.  
Nothing had really happened yet; we were laying still, breathing each other in and adjusting to everything new. Then finally, after sucking in and holding a great breath, I pushed my hips a little harder, getting another comfortable, pleasurable squeak from my beloved.

"Y-you okay?" I asked, continuing the motion, finding myself uttering my own helpless grunt as electricity wrapped around and surged my lower half with each tiny transition I made.

My eyes were focused on her lips, the bottom curled so tightly beneath her teeth I was sure blood was to be drawn. She couldn't speak, or at least that's the notion I gathered, her chest heaving, her body trembling, and her head nodding along.

I gave a smile and halted a moment to caress her cheek and kiss her soft lips.

"I love you," I breathed, wishing I had the energy to say it over and over again, to tightly embrace her brain with the phrase and refuse to let go.

It was then that I bucked my hips wildly for the first time, making her jump and give quite a shout. She was lifted up into more of an arched sitting position with me, her chin on my shoulder, my forehead on hers, her arms clinging to my back.

Our bodies rocked with each frantic thrust. Neither of us could control the sounds pouring from our lips, especially when a slight swaying motion was added on Katara's part.

Oh yeah, that drove me crazy; nearly right over the edge into ecstasy.

Finally, a strange sort of heat began to ball and bubble up in the pit of my stomach. Just the feel of it made me feel sort of...well, full. My body was rushing, raging, growing to a state so hot the sweat rolling down my temples could turn to steam.

And that was when she threw herself back, her hands pulling at her own hair, squirming and squealing. "Aang! P-please!"

The sudden urge to stop everything and scoop her up in my arms was strong, but that would have taken all too long; for just in that moment, I felt a sea of heat engulf me, coiling around my buried organ, making me gasp so sharply my lungs felt pierced with daggers.

This caused a chain reaction; my body doubled over, letting out a long, strangled yell as I felt the strongest feelings rush out of me, igniting my euphoria. It took me a moment to process that the most precious of gifts had left me, giving itself into Katara.

It was all so amazing, all so great! So riveting! So...so...good! But, just after it had begun, it had ended. Just like that. So short, so quick. Before I knew it, my muscles were going slack, dropping me atop my lover, who, whilst still breathing in a labored, hoarse manner, wrapped her lazy arms around me.

She kept kissing my face, letting me know how amazing I truly was, and how much she loved me. But none of it really processed; I was too tired, too lost in this sea of tingles that I was drowning in.

Swirling further and further away, drifting out and away from everything.

I never noticed how tired I was until now; exhausted really. The rush of hormones had swept away all energy I had in me. If I had tried to stand, my knees would have instantly buckled, sending me tumbling toward the earth beneath my toes.

"Shhh," I hushed gently, stroking her cheek, guiding my fingers into her hair.

Oh, spirits, it took more will power than you know to pull myself out from within her. Another yelp and shudder, and I was free; free to collapse beside her, pulling her to my chest, my arms tight around her; free to find random items of clothing and drape them over us; free to smile as she let out a low muffled laugh as she snuggled in closer to me.

Who knew something that lasted so shortly could have such a satisfying impact. Sure, I would have loved to make love to Katara until the sun rose, but what came afterwards, this...this closeness; well, it was just as great.

"You look exhausted," she murmured, brushing her nose over my own -- sweet Eskimo kisses.

"I am," I confessed through a yawn, shaking my head out, my eyes already beginning to droop.

"Sleep, then. I won't be up much longer, either. Don't worry."  
Ah, her sweet, assuring voice; the best thing that could have ever graced my eardrum.

So, I nodded, giving her another feathery kiss, allowing my eyes to fall completely shut, my neck falling limp to the ground along with it.

"Katara, you're perfect; the most amazing girl in the world."

I wished I had pried my eyes open fast enough to see her smile that accompanied her laugh.

She swooped close, kissed my cheek, and then rested her forehead against mine. "So are you, Aang," she whispered. "Don't ever leave me...Please?"

"I won't," I swore, gripping her tighter, just to prove my point. "I couldn't. Ever. I love you too much. Always have."

I wished I had the energy to say this over and over, too. But I didn't. As my eyes fell shut again, I felt my consciousness drift away, sizzling out like the flames of the fire behind us. Now, all that was left to do was let myself grasp one of the several dreams that fluttered about like dying embers. I was searching for one with her face; her smile; her laugh. It wouldn't be a good night's sleep otherwise.

_Until morning, my forever girl. _


End file.
